Tenchi's Loud Awakening
by moonstar112
Summary: Tenchi is confused as ever, but will he change that? and Tenchi going on a date..but with who?and whats wrong with Ayeka! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah i do not own any of the Tenchi muyo characters, so please dont sue me, i have 7 people living in my house and im poor i beg you dont sue me!This is a totally Fictional story, has nottin to do with Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe or Tenchi in Tokyo!  
  
  
Tenchi's Loud Awakening  
(part 1)  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful morning at the Masaki house....or at least we thought so.  
  
" You stupid Space Wench!" The uptight Princess Ayeka Yelled.  
" Whoa! Who are you calling a wench you , Princess ASSeka!!", Ryoko laughed.  
" Oh you Vile Demon!, Tenchi Will never be yours, He's a Jurain and Jurains dont mix well with dirt...if you know what i mean" Ayeka snickered.  
" Excuse me, Princess. but i think thats for Tenchi to decide for himself" Ryoko yelled.  
  
....And so the screaming and raving went on between them too.  
  
"Ughhhh, When will those two ever stop fighting!?!" Tenchi said as he was getting out of bed.   
" I better get out of here before it turns for the worse" Tenchi thought.  
  
Sudenly he saw a huge beam go straight through his bedroom wall.  
  
"To late, well i might as well start heading down for breakfeast or Sasami will be pissed and God help us if that ever happens." He said.  
As Tenchi walked down the stairs he heard all the fighting words that Ayeka and Ryoko were throwing at each other. But before Tenchi reached the bottom of the stairs he stood at the last step and hid behind the wall to see if they would notice him.  
  
"You princess!! Take that back!!" Ryoko yelled.  
" Why should I Ryoko, We all know your notthing but Space Trash being waiting to thrown out!" Ayeka laughed.  
" Ughh" Ryoko mumbled while forming an Energy sword in her hand.  
" Ohhh, So what if you got a "Space Sword" Ryoko, you want to know something Ryoko, Your nothing but a cheap , 1 night stand whore, who does nothing but bother and annoy people, especially Lord Tenchi, No one will ever love you Ryoko, even if you paid them. No one has or will ever love you, especially Lord Tenchi!Now why dont you do us all and leave! Ayeka yelled in Ryoko's Face.  
  
Tenchi, still hiding behind the wall and hearing Ayeka's harsh words, felt his heart split in two. "Why would a nice, sweet person like Ayeka say such harsh words to Ryoko. he wondered. He then saw Ryoko extinguish her space sword and turn around. He saw tears swell up in Ryoko's eye's and for once he felt sorry for her. As Ryoko Stormed out the door he was about to go after her when he heard Ayeka say this:  
  
"Well Good Ridance, Hopefully she'll get hit by a bus or something, we all know that Lord Tenchi loves me and me only, and not that Demon" Ayeka said all high and mighty.  
"Ayeka, You shouldnt have said all those mean things to Ryoko, it's not right." Sasami said sadly.  
"Well you just dont understand Sasami" Ayeka retorted.  
  
"She's right Ayeka" Tenchi said walking from behind the wall.  
"Lord Tenchi" Ayeka said suprised that he heard everything.  
"I heard everything you said to Ryoko, That was very cruel of you and not in your character, and well im just very suprised that you would say that, a princess of Juari bashing on a helpless person. Thank God Washu isnt here to hear what you told her!" He said with anger.  
" Well she's not helpless" She said with a smirk on her face.  
"Well not Physically but Emotionally, she may be though on the outside but in the inside, she's the weakest of us all, now im very dissapointed in you Ayeka, Now im going to go find Ryoko." Tenchi said as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
  
Well thats all for now! But Tenchi + Ryoko theirs more to come in the next episode:  
"Tenchi's Loud Awakening : No need for Love"..(part 2)  
This is my first Fan Fic so e-mail me and tell me how you liked my story. Even Ayeka + Tenchi fans are welcomed to e-mail me!  
  
ryoko_01x@yahoo.com  
  
~Ryoko_01x  



	2. No Need For Love

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah i do not own any of the Tenchi muyo characters,   
so please dont sue me, i have 7 people living in my house and im poor i beg   
you dont sue me!This is a totally Fictional story, has nottin to do with Tenchi Muyo,   
Tenchi Universe or Tenchi in Tokyo!  
  
  
Tenchi's Loud Awakening  
part 2 No Need For Love  
  
Ryoko was walking up the stairs to the shrine. She was in tears.  
"What Ayeka said was the truth, Tenchi will never love me the way the way that I love him."  
Ryoko said in a whisper. As she walked up the stairs she kept on refering to the comment that  
Ayeka said (FlashBack) " Jurians don't mix well with dirt, if you know what i mean"   
(End FlashBack).  
  
When Ryoko came back to reality, she noticed that she was already at the shrine.  
She looked around for Yosho and saw him doing Tenchi's chores and mumbling. Yosho felt Ryoko's  
presence and spun around. Ryoko quickly wiped the tears of her face.  
  
" Isnt it a nice Autums day, Ryoko? ,may i ask why you are here?" Yosho said all knowngly.   
"Oh nothing just getting away from Ayeka's ranting and raving" Ryoko said with a sigh.  
" Oh I see...Tenchi again, isnt it? Yosho asked. Ryoko stood quiet, Yosho took it as an answer  
that she didnt want to talk about it. " I See Tenchi didnt show up to do his chores yet."  
Ryoko said.  
  
"Yea well i dont think he will show up either, that bot gets to distracted to easily"  
Yosho said with a grin. "Well i'll help you with that if you need any help" Ryoko mumbled.  
"No Ryoko, I dont need any help, i'll be fine, but thank you for the offer" Yosho said with a   
smile. "Well suit yourself" Ryoko said and dissapered.  
  
Mean While........  
  
Tenchi ran through the woods to find Ryoko. He looked in the cave where he first found her,  
he looked in her favorite tree and in the shrine."Grandpa!" Tenchi yelled,  
while running up the Shrine steps. "Weren't you supposed to be here earily in the morning  
Tenchi" Yosho said. "Yea, well...uh...sorry, but have you seen Ryoko?" Tenchi huffed.  
"Yes, She was here just a while ago" Said Yosho. "Damn." Tenchi mumbled. " Did she tell you   
where she was going?" Tenchi asked. "Nope" Yosho replied while sweeping. "Well ok im gonna  
go and find her..Bye" Tenchi said while running back down the stairs. "Tenchi, YOUR CHORES!!"  
Yosho yelled, but it was to late. "That boy, I swear" Yosho mumbled  
  
Back at the house.......  
  
"I can't believe Lord Tenchi!, why did he go after Ryoko!? She knows all to well how to   
get home, I swear all she wants is the attention. Just to steal Lord Tenchi away from me!"  
Ayeka said panicky. "But you shouldn't had never said that, Ayeka, you knew he would get mad" Sasami   
sad sasly. "Yes, but i didnt think he would hear me, Sasami. Ayeka retorted. "Yes but Ryoko  
never said anything like that to you before" Sasami said. "I know, but she deserved it for  
all the pain she has caused me" Ayeka cried.  
  
In the woods.....  
  
"It's getting late, everyone is probrably worried about me" Ryoko sighed." Yea right,  
them, worried about me. that's a joke" She thought. "I'll just stay here" Ryoko said falling on  
to the pile of Cherry Blossoms. " They smell so good, I wish I could stay here...Like...this.  
Ryoko said before she fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"I wonder where she could be at" Tenchi thought. "I've checked everywhere!" He said  
kicking kicking the tree in front of him. "Arrrrrugh, and it's getting late, I better get  
back before Ayeka gets worried,Im so mad at her that im not even gonna talk to her. Why did  
she go and have to say that to Ryoko, she had no right to say that. Poor Ryoko how she must  
have felt. I'll talk to Ryoko in the morning...if she comes back" Tenchi said fustrated.  
As he walked towards the house, he saw a pond and decided to rinse his face off. "Ahhhh,  
that feels much better" Tenchi said in delightment. As he turned around he noticed a figure  
on the ground. Tenchi ran towards the figure only to see a sleeping Ryoko on a pile of  
fallen down Cherry Blossom pedals. "awww, She's so beautiful" He thought. "I think i'll   
carry her home" He said picking up the sleeping pirate.  
  
As he walked home with Ryoko in his arms sleeping he remembered that he forgot to do   
his chores. " OH CRAP!" Tenchi said loudly. Then he noticed what he did and look down at the sleeping  
Ryoko to see if he woke her. "Good, she's still sleeping" Tenchi said dissapointed. He kinda  
wanted her to wake up so he could talk to her. "Oh well, i'll talk to her tommorow." He said.  
He then walked up to the front door and looked back down at Ryoko and said " She really looks  
peaceful" he said opening up the door. Lookin in Tenchi noticed that all the lights were off  
and no one was in the living room. "Good, everyone is asleep" he said. " Ill just take her  
to my room so i wont disturb anyone" Tenchi said walking up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
Well thats all for now! But Tenchi + Ryoko theirs more to come in the next episode:  
"Tenchi's Loud Awakening : No need for Emotions (Part 3)  
Please e-mail me and tell me how you liked my story.  
  
  
ryoko_01x@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. No Need for Emotions

Chapter 3 " No Need For Emotions"  
  
  
  
Please dont sue me i dont own them, well i wish but i wouldnt want   
Ayeka. She acts just like my sister in law...*Shudders* Plus im broke!!  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi Finally got to his room. He slid the door open and went directly  
towards his bed and laid Ryoko down on it. Then he went towards his closet and  
opened it and took out a spare sheet and pillow and put it down on the floor  
next to his bed and layed down.  
  
"Man, Im so tired, This wouldn't have happened if Ayeka didn't  
say that to Ryoko" Tenchi whispered. He then turned to his side and looked  
toward Ryoko,the moonlight shining upon her face.  
  
"I never noticed how beautiful she looks" Tenchi thought,"Or  
how peaceful she is, no wonder she loves to sleep" Tenchi said while lauging.  
and with that Tenchi to fell asleep.  
  
"....Tenchi...."  
  
"Huh, who's there?" Tenchi said  
  
" You need to choose who it is that you love" The voice said.  
  
"Who's saying that to me? Tenchi said to himself.  
  
"...Tenchi..." The voice said again.  
  
" Huh? It sounds like....MOM!!!,Is that you?" Tenchi asked.  
  
" Yes Son it's me" Achika said  
  
"Oh mother!" Tenchi cried out. "How come I cant see you??" He asked  
  
"Dont worry about that now my son" Achika replied  
  
"Ok"Tenchi replied  
  
"Tenchi....You have two women who fight for your love and affection, yet  
you choose to ignore both of them. Your destiny is with one of them, but i'll tell  
you something, ive been watching over you in spirit and I noticed Ryoko loves  
you very much and would do anything for you, even put her life at risk for   
you. She's one true loyal friend. And i can not speak for Ayeka because to   
me it seem's she loves you but doesnt want to show it,I do think  
she loves you, but not as much as Ryoko. And when Ryoko and Ayeka, you   
always seem to take Ayeka's side, even if you dont notice it you do, and that makes  
Ryoko feel like all she has done for you ment absolutly nothing. Give her   
a chance...Tenchi" Achika said fading away.  
  
"WAIT MOTHER, DONT GO!!" Tenchi yelled to her.  
  
"Wait" he gasped as he woke up from his sleep. "Mom" He whispered.  
  
Tenchi looked over to a sleeping Ryoko. "Maybe I should give her a   
chance" He said smiling. He then stood up and walked towards his bed  
  
"Ryoko..." He whispered and shaked her a little. "Ryoko..." He whispered again.  
"Please wake up" he pleaded.  
  
"Huh....Tenchi???" Ryoko asked fluttering her eyes. "Why am i in your...umm..  
bed?" She asked him curiously.  
  
"Ughh...hahahaha...I found you outside asleep after the fight with Ayeka.  
So i picked you up and brought you to my bed to sleep." Tenchi explained.  
  
"Oh...", she said blushing. "I remember the fight, Cant forget that" she said.  
  
"Well forget about the fight, sorry I woke you, but I have to talk to you  
and right now seems the perfect time to do it, since eveyone's asleep and  
Ayeka or anyone else wont interupt us." Tenchi said.  
  
" Well it's ok, so speak" Ryoko told him.  
  
"What Ayeka told you this morning isnt true, not one bit. As matter a  
fact I should be thanking you, because without you I wouldnt had met Washu,  
Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ryo-oki and Ayeka. Thanks to you im not that shy, little  
wimpy person anymore. I know I stand by Ayeka alot and I always try to ignore  
you...So i want to make it up to you" Tenchi told her.  
  
"REALLY!" Ryoko said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Tenchi laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand."Yea, and  
I mean it to"he told her.  
  
"So what did you have in mind?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"How about this Saturday, we spend the whole day together. We'll do beach,  
whatever you want, just plan everything for Saturday and i'll talk to grandpa  
into skipping my chores that day...hopefully he'll let me since I forgot to   
do them today. Is that fine with you?" he asked her.  
  
after a moment of not hearing a reply he looked at Ryoko. "Ryoko" he whispered  
Looking at her trying to get her attention.  
"Ryoko" he said a little bit over a whisper." God she's in a trance" he   
thought to himself. "RYOKO" he yelled.  
  
"Huh?? What is it Tenchi dear? she asked.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked her.  
  
" No, I was thinking about Saturday, but when you yelled my name out, you  
probrably woke Ayeka up" she retorted.  
  
" Opps" he said  
  
After a few minutes, Ryoko and Tenchi stood quiet and watched the door  
to see if Ayeka would come barging in with her logs.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Next chap. "No Need for Plans!"  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
e-mail me at ryoko_01x@yahoo.com and tell me what u think!  
  
  
Check out my Webpage dedicated to Ryoko!  
http://demigoddesryoko01x.homestead.com/index.html  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. No Need For Plans

Chapter 4 " No Need For Plans"  
  
  
  
Please dont sue me i dont own them, well i wish but i wouldnt want   
Ayeka. She acts just like my sister in law...*Shudders* Plus im broke!!  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
"Good, She didnt hear me" Tenchi said letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind Ryoko? Tenchi asked, But his reply  
was the soft little puring noise out of her, which ment she fell asleep.  
  
"well..so much for that, Goodnight...My lil'Ryoko"Tenchi whispered   
into her ear, not noticing what he said, he then bent down and slightly  
kissed her on her forehead.Then fell asleep too.  
  
  
The Next Morning......  
  
  
"BREAKFEST!!!!!!" Sasami yelled. and in a flash everyone was sitting around  
the table. Minus Little Washu, Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
"Where's Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked "and where's Ryoko also"  
  
"Tenchi might of left early for the fields, and Ryoko might be sleeping  
in late or in Little Washu's lab" Sasami told her sister.  
  
"I guess your right Sasami" Ayeka said.  
  
" Ok, now on to breakfest, Mihoshi, could you please go see if Tenchi is  
still here" Sasami asked.  
  
"Oh sure" Mihoshi replied while standing up.  
  
"And please dont get lost on the way to his room" Kiyonne told her   
partner  
  
  
In Tenchi's room.....  
  
Ryoko had woken up to the sunshine in her face and the birds chirping  
outside Tenchi's window.  
  
"Stupid birds" Ryoko said not knowing Tenchi was up also.  
  
" Ahh so Miss Sleepy head is finally awake" he sarcasticly told her.  
  
"Oh Goodmorning Tenchi" She told him with a warm smile on her face,  
which Tenchi thought was amazing.  
  
"Oh Goodmorning" He told her. and made his way over to his bed.  
  
"How was your sleep?" he asked her trying to remind her of what she did  
last night.  
  
"Oh it was great, I had this dream that you asked me out"She said blushing.  
  
Tenchi chuckled to himself.  
  
"What's so funny" she asked.  
  
"That wasnt no dream Ryoko, I really did ask you out...for Saturday"   
  
"Oh" Ryoko said remembering.  
  
"So continuing from last night, before you fell asleep on me, what did  
you have in mind for Saturday" he asked her.  
  
"Well, I really havent no idea" She said.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"It's Open!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
When Mihoshi saw the site of Ryoko and Tenchi sitting on the same bed and  
Ryoko not all over him, she spoke before she thought"  
  
"OH MY GOSH" Mihoshi yelled. "Im so sorry, I didnt mean to intrude on  
you Tenchi and Ryoko!"  
  
"RYOKO!!!" Ayeka screamed running towards Tenchi's room with her logs  
appearing around her.  
  
"Mihoshi!" Ryoko said, "You got it all wrong, it's not what you think!"  
  
(AN: Since when does Mihoshi ever think)  
  
"WHY YOU DEVIL WOMEN!, WHY ARE YOU IN LORD TENCHI'S ROOM! AND ON HIS BED,  
Tenchi did you allow her to do this! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT" ayeka yelled.  
  
  
Back at the table.....  
  
" Well... There goes our peaceful Thursday Morning" Nobyuki sighed.  
"Yep" bothe Sasami and Katsuhito replied.  
  
Back In the Battle field (AkA: Tenchi's Room)....  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"You stay out of this Tenchi,This is for your own good" Ayeka yelled at him  
  
"How do you know whats good for him or not!" Ryoko shot back  
  
"BECAUSE I KNOW!!!" she yelled back.  
  
"Ryoko...Ayeka, CALM DOWN!" Tenchi yelled to the both of them.  
  
" You know what, I dont have time for this...I got things to plan"  
Ryoko said giving Tenchi a wink and teleporting out of the room.  
  
"You know what Ayeka" Tenchi said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes" she said innocently.  
  
" You take things way to far!" Tenchi yelled grabbing his suitcase and  
walked out of the room.  
  
"Ryoko" Ayeka growled.  
  
A day has passed since the fight, Tenchi was ignoring Ayeka and her   
attempts to talk to him by "accidently" walking in to him on numerous   
occasions. and Ryoko was busy planning the last touch ups to her perfect   
date with Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko was quietly watching TV when Tenchi came walked in.  
  
"Hey" Ryoko said  
  
"Hey, Ryoko"  
  
"Yes..Tenchi dear" Ryoko said.  
  
"Exactly, what are the plans for our date tommorow?"  
  
Just then Ayeka descened down the stairs and heard him.  
  
"DATE!" She yelled in her head. and decided to eavesdrop on them.  
  
"It's a secret, dont worry about it, just be in washu's lab at 9 am"  
She told him.  
  
"Okay" Tenchi said as he shuddered at the thought of him being in Washu"s  
lab.  
  
Ryoko laughed "I know it sound's weird...but dont worry i'll make sure  
Washu doesnt do anything to you"  
  
"I know" he said  
  
"Well..im off to bed, you should to, we've got a big day tommorow!"  
Ryoko told him.  
  
"Ok" he repiled.  
  
Ryoko then gave him a kiss on the check and teleported to her room.  
  
Ayeka growled when she saw Ryoko give Tenchi a kiss on the cheek, she then  
quietly walked to her room.  
  
"Ryoko's right, I should head off to bed, tommorow is a big day and knowing  
Ryoko, she means what she says" He said walking to his room.  
  
  
Ayeka's Room...  
  
"That Ryoko! I dislike her so much." Ayeka said "And her and My Tenchi are  
going on a date tommorow..That should be me, not her" she growled.  
"well it wont happen..I'll just have to sabbotage the date" She grinned  
evily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Part 5 "No Need For Saturdays!"  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
e-mail me at ryoko_01x@yahoo.com and tell me what u think!  
  
  
Check out my Webpage dedicated to Ryoko!  
http://demigoddesryoko01x.homestead.com/index.html  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. No Need For Saturdays

Chapter 3 " No Need For Saturdays"  
  
  
  
Please dont sue me i dont own Tenchi Muyo are Matels: Barbie doll  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
"Well I better get to bed, but first I need to get the most   
Important object to go through with my plan" Ayeka said quietly walking out  
of her room. As she made her way through the dark, she finnaly made it to  
her destination...Tenchi's Room. She silently slid his door open and went in.  
  
"Oh good, He's asleep" she thought to herself.  
She made her way to his desk drawer and pulled out the object she needed...  
Tenchiken.  
  
"ahh yes, this shall do" ayeka said looking at Tenchi's sword.  
  
She walked towards Tenchi's bed and looked at his darkend sleeping figure.  
  
"Soon we'll be together and that 'thing' will be gone...forever"   
She said  
quietly. and she walked out.  
  
The Next Morning......  
  
"OOOOHHHHHHHHHH" Ryoko said streching. "Those *yawn* earth style   
alarm clocks are loud, but hey at least it got me up!" she said gigling  
to herself.  
  
Ryoko slowly got up and transported to the bathroom.  
  
"Only a 1/2 hour left before me and Tenchi leave for our perfect date!"   
she said to herself. When she finished her 'duty' in the bathroom she decided   
for once to walk out of the bathroom like normal people.  
  
"Well Ryoko, I see your up early" Ayeka said  
  
"Oh" a startled Ryoko said. "Why are you up so early?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I had some buisness to deal with" Ayeka said pulling out Tenchiken.  
  
"What are you doing with Tenchi's sword?" She asked.  
  
"Getting rid of YOU!!" Ayeka said pointing the sword to her and eletricuting  
Ryoko until she was unconcious. "Azaka..Kamidake!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Yes" They said.  
  
"Pick this 'thing' up and follow me" She said.  
  
"Yes mam'" They said encloseing Ryoko in a orb and following Ayeka.  
  
"Princess where are we taking her" Azaka asked.  
  
"To Ryo-ohh's Tree" She replied.  
  
  
At Ryo-ohh's tree...  
  
"Finally we're here" Ayeka said."Take Ryoko and hold her against Ryo-ohh."  
she commanded.  
  
"Yes mam'" They said bringing Ryoko's unconcious body to the tree.  
  
"Good" She said as her Head ornament glowed.  
  
All of a sudden Ryo-ohh's branches circled around Ryoko's body and binded  
her hands and merged her body into the tree.  
  
"Excellent" Ayeka said walking towards the tree. "What a excellent master-  
piece, if I say so myself" Ayeka walked until she was in front of Ryo-ohh and  
tapped the tree, waking up Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko woke up, her vision blurred from being unconcious for a while. She  
felt her arms and hands numb and she couldnt feel the bottom part of her body.  
When she looked down she saw what was causing it and she saw Ayeka.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me!" She yelled at the princess. "Get  
me out of here, have you gone crazy Ayeka!"  
  
"No I have not,im just getting rid of you, your standing in the  
way of me and Tenchi being together. I know about your date with him, and  
im gonna make sure you wont go. Im gonna show him your true colors, then   
he'll relize he was tricked and will also relize that we were ment to be   
together" she told Ryoko.  
  
"What, I didnt trick him into going on this date, as matter of fact  
he ASKED ME!!" She told the princess.  
  
"WHAT!, Your lying, he would never ask you out..not at least before   
me.!Now enough chatting, it's time to get rid of you!" She said holding the   
hilt of the sword towards the tree.  
  
"No" Ryoko though to herself. "Washu...Washu.." Ryoko thought using  
her link with Washu.  
  
*******************  
  
"AHH-HAA, My newest invention is completed!!! LIPOSUCTION BARBIE  
IS COMPLETED!!" Washu said laughing. but was suddenly interupted by a plea.  
  
  
"Washu...Washu"   
  
"Ryoko, Is that you?" she said  
  
"Yes, I need your help, Ayeka's gone mental and she's gonna kill me  
and I cant really do anything about it, so get Tenchi and make your way   
towards Ryo-ohh's tree...NOW!!" She pleaded through her link.  
  
"Ok my dear we'll be there" Washu said flying out of her lab like  
a bat out of hell towards Tenchi's room.  
  
Washu made her way towards Tenchi's door and slid it open.  
  
"TENCHI!!!" Washu Yelled!  
  
"Wha..I dont wanna wake up mommy" Tenchi said in his sleep.  
  
Washu face valted on the floor.  
  
"Tenchi!!" she yelled pulling back his covers and shaking him.  
  
"wha..what is it washu?" He said  
  
"Ryoko's in trouble, she said Ayeka's trying to kill her and needs  
us over there, grab your sword, you might need it" she said.  
  
"Ok" He said getting out of his bed and making his way towards his  
desk drawer.  
  
"Where is it?" he said "my sword isnt here and I know I had it here"  
  
"Oh no, Ayeka might have it" Washu said grabbing Tenchi's arm and  
running out of the house.  
  
*************************  
  
"Ayeka,whats happening to you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Nothing's happeneing to me, but somethings going to happen to you"  
Ayeka said putting the sword on Ryo-Ohh's tree.  
  
"Ssstttttoooppp!!" Ryoko cried out. and fell unconcious again.  
  
"No Im not going to" Ayeka said lauging  
  
"AYEKA!!" Both Tenchi and Washu said.  
  
"Huh" Ayeka said turning around.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tenchi asked, Looking at Ryoko merged in the  
tree.  
  
"Getting rid of Ryoko, I know she tricked you into going on that  
date today" She said   
  
"How did you know about that?" he asked  
  
"I heard it all last night" she answered, " But I know she tricked  
you"  
  
"No, she didnt because I, myself asked her" He said  
  
"What" she gasped  
  
"Now let her go Ayeka" He told her  
  
"No I wont I-" Ayeka collapsed  
  
"Oh yes you will" Washu Snickerd.  
  
"What did you do to her" He asked  
  
"Oh I just jammed up the circuts in her head piece which caused her  
to pass out because of the pressure do to it, but she was to busy fighting  
to notice it" Washu said, "And also No one threatens my daughters life, I   
dont care who it is"  
  
"Oh, so she's not hurt, is she" he asked  
  
"Nope, but im gonna take her to my lab and run tests, because this doesnt   
sound like our Ayeka" Washu said.  
  
"So, how do we get Ryoko down?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well take your sword, and put it up to Ryo-ohh's tree but dont  
come in comtact with it, and it shall let her go, and after you do that,   
I want you to take Ryoko to my lab so I can check her out" Washu said opening  
her dimensional tunnel.  
  
Tenchi did as he was told and Ryoko was let down and fell into Tenchi's arms.  
  
"Thank god your ok Ryoko, I dont know what I would've done if i lost  
you" he said with his eyes closed and tears running down his cheek.  
  
Suddenly he felt a warm touch on his face.  
  
"Its ok Tenchi, Im fine" Ryoko said weakly. "You know I could never  
leave you" she smiled.  
  
And out of the blue Tenchi leaned down and kissed Ryoko.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked  
  
"To tell you im sorry" Tenchi said to her  
  
"What for" she said  
  
"For making you wait on me, I know now who I truly want, and that  
is you Ryoko...I love you" He said holding her.  
  
"Really" Ryoko said in tears.  
  
"Really" he said kissing her again.  
  
"Well, I love you too" she said after they broke their kiss.  
  
"Well I have to get you to Washu"s lab, she wants to check you"  
  
"What..I dont wanna go there" Ryoko complained.  
  
"You have to" Tenchi retorted.  
  
"No"  
  
"Please go...for me??" Tenchi said putting a chessy smile on.  
  
"Ok i'll go..only for you" She said.  
  
They both got up and walked hand in hand to the house.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know all u Ayeka fans must hate me, but dont worry about her she will find   
love too and in the next chapter it will tell why she did all those mental  
things!  
  
  
Next chapter...  
  
"No Need For Good-Byes!  
  
e-mail me at : ryoko_01x@yahoo.com  
  
http://demigoddesryoko01x.homestead.com/index.html  
my Ryoko page!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. No Need For Good-Byes

Disclaimer! I do not own Tenchi Muyo! So please do not Sue me, if you should   
sue ANYONE please let it be my sister-in -law!  
**************************************************************************  
  
"No Need For Good-Byes!"  
*****************************  
  
"Okay Princess" a certain red-haired female scientist started.   
"Let's see what caused you to act this way."Washu then transported Ayeka  
to a metal medical table and Washu then summoned her Holo-labtop and started scanning her body.   
Suddenly the screen flashed red and was beeping. Washu then looked at it.  
  
"Ahhh, so that's the problem"  
  
  
  
In the woods.........  
  
  
"So are you okay?" Tenchi asked  
  
"Yea" Ryoko replied looking up at the sky.  
  
Tenchi then looked at his watch.  
  
"Wow, it's 11:00 am already." He said  
  
"How did you and Washu get here so fast? It take's an hour just to get here from the house " She said  
  
" Oh, well we took her dimensional tunnel" He replied.  
  
"Oh" Ryoko said now looking at the ground.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Ryoko" Tenchi asked concerned.  
  
"No" She simply stated.  
  
Tenchi stopped walking, pulled his hand out from Ryoko's grasp, faced her and cupped her face and looked straight at her.  
  
"Ryoko, you can't lie to me," He told her with a smile on his face. He then   
felt water running down his hands and noticed tears strolling down Ryoko's face.  
  
Tenchi then hugged her and whispered in her ear "Tell me".  
  
  
  
In the lab....  
  
"Well, there" Washu said inserting the princesses headpiece back  
on to her head. "That should do, now to get Ryoko here so I can check on her"  
Washu said re-opening her dimensional tunnel.  
  
  
In the wood....  
  
"Well, Im just curious as to why you picked me? You could've had   
Ayeka and had a wonderful life ruling the universe..ya know" Ryoko said  
looking to the ground.  
  
  
Suddenly Tenchi went and cupped Ryoko's face. "Ryoko, I believe in  
that the universe has no meaning;each person is left alone to make decisions  
and to build his or her own life, and I chose you and to build a life with you."  
  
At that point Ryoko was speechless. *is all this true what he's saying? How  
do I respond to this...I know!* Ryoko thought. At that time she went and kissed  
Tenchi deeply.  
  
"Ohhh look what we have here" a certain scientist said.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi broke the kiss and looked toward Washu.  
  
"I though I asked you to bring Ryoko to my lab, Not giving her CPR  
while she's breathing" She said trying to make a joke.  
  
"Yea..haha, I was going to do that but..."he said  
  
"But you got distracted"Washu said looking towards her daughter. "Well  
nevermind lets get you back to my lab my dear daughter" Washu said dragging Ryoko   
and Tenchi into the D.Tunnel.  
  
  
  
In the lab....  
  
"So how's Ayeka?" Tenchi asked  
  
"She's doing fine" Washu said examining Ryoko. " Ok Ryoko, your   
looking ok"  
  
"All Right" Ryoko simply said  
  
"So I found out why Ayeka's been acting the way she is, It turns  
out it is her headpiece that has been causing her to act this way" Washu told them  
  
"So what was wrong with the headpiece?" Ryoko asked  
  
"Weel if you believe it or not, her headpiece was, well let's just say that it is....expired"   
Washu said. "It turns out that her headpiece has an experation date"  
  
"But why does it have one" Tenchi asked  
  
" Well Tenchi, That is where her source of Jurian flows through into and  
once the peice is expired or it gets badly damaged the energy affects the brain  
and makes them make a big deal out of anything"  
  
"Ohhhh" Ryoko and Tenchi both said in unison.  
  
As they said that Ayeka woke up. "Ouch! my head hurts" Ayeka said. "Oh   
Hello Lord Tenchi...Miss Ryoko"  
  
"Hello' They both replied back.  
  
"Ayeka...we need to talk to you" Tenchi said  
....  
  
  
It was almost dinner time and Sasami was in the kitchen preparing dinner when  
Ayeka came out with Washu, Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
"Sasami.."Ayeka called.  
  
"Yea!" she replied.  
  
"I will be going back to Jurai tommorow" She told her little Sister, "But  
you will be staying here with Lord Tenchi and Miss Ryoko"  
  
"But why are you leaving??"She asked  
  
"Well lets just say I need to recover from this" She said pointing to her   
headpiece and at that Sasami knew why she had to recover.  
  
"I understand"She replied  
  
  
  
The next day....  
  
The whole gang was outside wishing Ayeka off. Mihoshi was crying and believe  
it or not so was Kiyonne. Tenchi and Ryoko were standing next to Kiyonne looking  
at each other and mentally laughing and thinking *Blackmail* while next to Ryoko  
was Sasami who was holding Ryoko's hand. Washu and Ayeka were talking about what  
Washu did and thanked her. Next was Mihoshi.  
  
"Thanks Mihoshi for...just Thanks" She told the crying GP officer.  
  
Next was Kiyonne.  
  
"So long Princess Ayeka, may your journey be a safe one." Kiyonne said  
  
"Thanks Kiyonne" Ayeka replied.  
  
Next was Tenchi.  
  
"Thanks Lord Tenchi...I am grateful for you, It's a true blessing having  
someone like you in my life, and Im also happy for you and Miss Ryoko  
Im happy you found happiness in one of us finally" She said laughing  
  
" I feel the same way too and yes, im so glad you took me and  
Ryoko okay. " He replied.  
  
Next was Ryoko.  
  
"Your are comming back...arent you?"Ryoko asked  
  
"Yes I am" Ayeka said suprised"I just want to say that im sorry and i know  
that you will take care of Sasami" She said...Suddenly Ryoko and Ayeka gave each other  
a hug. "Also im very happy for you and Lord Tenchi, Ryoko" Ayeka told her while they were  
hugging.  
  
Next was Sasami...  
  
"I will miss you dear Sister" Ayeka said  
  
"So will I" She replied while giving each other a hug.  
  
"Good-Bye all" Ayeka said transporting to her ship, and with that she was gone.  
  
"Do you think she will be okay?"Ryoko asked looking toward's Tenchi  
  
"I think she will be alright"He replied looking into her eyes."And have  
I told you that I love you?"  
  
"Not today you didnt" Ryoko told him.  
  
"Well..I love you." Tenchi said bringing Ryoko into a kiss.  
  
  
THE END....for now  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well thats it..no more for this story. my next story is "Love's Loud awakening"  
it will be te aftermath of "Tenchi's Loud Awakening"  
  
  
In "Love's Loud awakening": Ayeka comes back! and who is this Yunque!???  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
~Ryoko_01x  
ryoko_01x@hotmail.com  
  
my Ryoko page!  
http://demigoddesryoko01x.homestead.com/index.html  
  
  



End file.
